Brand Spanking New
by qxzky- The Sheaman chapter
Summary: For lovetheshield213 "Could you do a Roman and Dean spank fic" Why yes, yes I can.


"You want me to do what?" Roman asked, looking at Dean with an amused expression. He couldn't believe Dean had just asked him to do this, and he just needed Dean to tell him one more time what exactly Dean wanted. he almost couldn't believe how he got here.

_Flashback-_

Dean and Roman were tossing and turning in their smallish hotel room. roman sat up in the bed with a low growl, looking across the room at Dean, who seemed to be in the throes of passion with someone in his sleep. He was on his stomach in the bed, twisting his hands in the sheets as he groaned loudly.

The visual of Dean having a sex dream did absolutely nothing for Roman. He looked over at the bed with a frown, wondering if he should wake Dean up, so he could get some rest. he sighed, trying to figure out if there was a way to wake Dean up without seeming like a creep. He couldn't just walk over and shake him. After a second, Roman figured out a good way to wake up Dean, and went to he bathroom, and got a small towel, running cold water over it and waiting until Dean turned his face sideways before swiping the cold towel over his face, similar to a dog licking his face.

this worked well, and Dean sat up in bed angrily, looking at Roman with the towel in his hand. He looked confused for a minute, assuming an indignant expression as he scowled at Roman, who was almost tempted to smile.

"What the hell, Roman?" Dean cried angrily, looking at Roman with a furrowed brow. "Why the hell did you wake me up?"

Roman sat there for a second, trying to think of a nice way to say this, then figured it might be best to just say it. "You were having a wet dream. It was uncomfortable."

Dean didn't even have a hint of a blush , and replied quickly, "Well , why the hell didn't you just let me finish?" he asked Roman as he ran his hand through his tousled hair, still slightly angry.

Roman looked at him with a squinted expression, trying to figure out exactly what was wrong with Dean, before remembering that Seth had warned him not to try that. His eye twitched slightly, and he answered, "I had been waiting for an hour, Dean. I got sick of your shit. I need my sleep."

Dean looked at Roman with a vaguely lustful expression."Oh, you want sleep? Well, that's all you had to say, Roman. You can get all the sleep you want. You just have to do me one little favor."

_End of Flashback-_

And now, there Roman sat, looking at Dean with an incredulous expression, as Dean proclaimed once again.

"I want you to spank me." Dean demanded, looking Roman in the eyes with all the machismo in the world as he asked to be spanked. Roman fought a laugh, then stopped abruptly when he saw the frown etched into Dean's face.

So many questions ran through Roman's head as he thought about why the hell Dean would want such a thing. He knew from all the earlier thrashing, that dean was already in his underwear, so he figured, why not.

"Okay, fine!" he tossed his hands in the air, getting up and sitting on the edge of the bed. Dean scrambled over, and climbed across his legs, almost wiggling his hips eagerly.

Now, while Roman felt no attraction to Dean, the same could not be said for what Dean felt for Roman. Dean lay across the big Samoan's legs with a wide grin on his face. If there was one thing Dean liked more than he liked sex, it was spanking.

Roman looked up to the ceiling and shok his head, still unable to believe that he was doing this. He scoffed softly as his mind wanted to try to hype him up using the New Day gimmick, only saying "Do it for the Good Sleep" instead of "Do it for the New Day". As Roman raised his hand in the air, he wished he could get away with saying, "I ain't gon' do it."

Slap!

The sound echoed around the room, and it was quickly followed with a loud groan from Dean. Roman's breathed a long suffering sigh, wishing that he had thought to get Dean some more clothes on before bending him over his knee. Oh well. Probably best to get it over with, he thought with a shudder.

Slap! Slap! Slap!

Dean moaned loudly at the feeling of Roman's wide hands colliding with his ass, really starting to enjoy this.

Roman was trying to pretend that he couldn't feel Dean's enjoyment right there against his thigh. He figured he would just lay into Dean, and at some point, Dean would scramble away.

Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap ! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap!

Roman stopped abruptly, able to tell that this wasn't working./ He wasn't hitting Dean to his full strength, but he was hitting him hard enough for Dean to be experiencing some discomfort. But there he was, lying across his legs more turned on than he was originally. Roman tried to figure out a different way to do this, so Dean would get sick of it, but he took too long.

"C'monnnnn..." Dean whined raspily, shifting his body on Roman's thighs. Roman sighed, and raised his hand again, smacking Dean across the ass several more times.

Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap ! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap!

Roman sighed as Dean moaned loudly, cursing and wiggling eagerly. it seemed the more that he spanked him, the more Dean wanted more. He was starting to think that Dean had tricked him.

It was starting to look like he wouldn't be getting any sleep at all.


End file.
